(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rail-type vacuum fixer, and more specifically relates to the rail-type vacuum fixer with a two-piece structure composed of a suction plate, on which a screw bar is installed at the center of the top surface and a hard rotary rail is installed in the circumferential direction in the areas of the top surface, and a rotary cap, which has a screw pipe inserted by the said screw bar at the center of the inside and is equipped in the border area with a sliding rim corresponding to the said rotary rail.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The rail-type vacuum fixer is a household item to simply attach towel hangers or soap cases to mirrors or tile walls by using a soft suction plate like an octopus sucker. It is very convenient since it is easy to change the attachment position depending on the need and no attachment trace is left. The vacuum fixers with a variety of structures have been developed in the past. They may be divided into one piece type. two-piece type, and three-piece type depending on the number of major components related to suction power generators.
First of all, the one-piece type vacuum fixer has the most primitive structure and is composed only of one elastic suction plate with a dented bottom structure. The suction force is generated by the force of shape restitution for the said suction plate itself. This one-piece type has an advantage that its structure is simple, its manufacturing cost is low, and it is simple to use, but it has also a disadvantage that its use is limited since its suction force is very weak.
Attached FIG. 1 illustrates the ordinary two-piece type vacuum fixer composed of the suction plate (10), the pressing cap (20), and the fastener (30). The said suction plate (10) is soft and has the screw bar (11) installed on the top surface. The flat bottom surface is sealed to the attached surface (S). The said pressing cap (20) covers the said suction plate (10) and the said screw bar (11) penetrates through the center. The said fastener (30) is installed on the screw bar (11) protruded over the said pressing cap (20) and pulls the said screw bar (11). In the said FIG. 1, the said fastener (30) is illustrated foe convenience in the screw form. However, the said fastener (30) may be constructed in the form of a lever based on the principle of leverage.
The three-piece vacuum fixer mentioned above is forced to raise the said screw bar (11) in order to expand the volume of the vacuum space (C). In this process, while the border area of the suction plate (10) is pulled over toward the center, the state of sealing between the suction plate (10) and the attached surface (S) is disturbed, and this phenomenon eventually worsen the air-tightness of the vacuum chamber (C).
In order to compensate this problem, in the International Public Patent TO2005-35999 (2005 Apr. 21), this applicant proposed a vacuum fixer in which a gel-type polyurethane vacuum wall is installed on the bottom surface of the pressing plate. The said fixer maintains an excellent suction endurance since the sticky vacuum wall covers the border area of the suction plate and then improves the air-tightness of the vacuum chamber (C).
Meanwhile, the attached FIG. 2(a) shows a two-piece vacuum fixer, composed of a cap (1) and the suction plate (5), which was introduced in Korean Utility-Model Registration No. 20-0233533 (2001 May 28). The said suction plate (5) has the male screw part (7) installed on the top surface, and the said cap (1) is equipped with the pressing chin (2), which presses and supports the border area of the said suction plate (5), and the female screw part (3), which is tightened with the said male screw part (7). Therefore, if the said cap (1) is rotated, the vacuum chamber is formed at the bottom surface of the suction plate (5) while the said male screw part (7) rises into the female screw part (3). At the bottom of the said cap (1), installed is the hook (4) to hang other objects.
Besides, in Japanese Public Patent No. 53-38857 (1978 Apr. 10), as shown in Attached FIG. 2(b), introduced is a two-piece type vacuum fixer composed of the sucker (1) and the hard cup (3). On the said sucker (1), formed is the rail for prevention of shrinkage (2). Reference numeral 4 is a cup rim.